


ART: Coax Me

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Disability, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Physical Disability, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: I drew this back in March 2014 for the Merlin Reverse Big Bang, and it's time for it's AO3 debut. The fic that was written for it is by the awesomebunnysworld, called"(Un)like any other". The amazingZairaAalso wrote a fic inspired by this piece, among others, called"The Sky Is the Limit"Check them out!





	ART: Coax Me

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this back in March 2014 for the Merlin Reverse Big Bang, and it's time for it's AO3 debut. The fic that was written for it is by the awesome [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld), called ["(Un)like any other"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321255). The amazing [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA) also wrote a fic inspired by this piece, among others, called ["The Sky Is the Limit"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381856) Check them out!


End file.
